This is me, and my life
by loverblue
Summary: (Chap. 10 up)Will the two end up together? Since being away in HK for 8 years and Being popular, Will Syaoran ever get Sakura back?
1. Prologue

A/N: I hope you guys give this fic a chance.  
  
***This fic that I am about to write reflects on what is happening in my life. This might end up in a drama or something. And I'll be giving my best for this fic 'coz you'll never know when your life is about to end. So starting now, as I type the story. I'll be moving on and live my life to the fullest.  
  
Short message from me:  
  
Listen carefully...I'll keep shouting until you understand I'm still here, here, and here forever. Being chased by time, living deliberately What is there for the futuristic time? An image of me, trying to rush through my life Is it funny? Go ahead and laugh. Look into my eyes; I want you to call my name. I want you to hold my hand and say it's ok by nodding your head Help me, or I think I'll never be able to go on. If it's a lie, at least lie until the end I'll trust in the flow of time Where would be my last destination? Even if I am in a mess Can you forgive me? Please tell me. Please understand, that's not what I'm saying Please figure it out, I don't want this to happen Free me, I don't want to go to that place I'm only waiting for one word Look at my eyes; I want you to call my name. I want you to hold my hand and say it's ok by nodding your head Help me, or I think I'll never be able to go on. If it's a lie, at least lie until the end I'll trust in the flow of time Where would be my last destination? Even if I am in a mess Can you forgive me? Please tell me. Please understand, that's not what I'm saying Please figure it out; I don't want this to happen Free me, I don't want to go to that place I'm only waiting for one word  
  
~Sorry if that was not short, but rather long. I think.  
  
Anyway here' s the intro.  
  
Prologue  
  
~Penguin Park~  
  
" You ok Sakura?" a long silvered haired guy with blue eyes asked Sakura with concern. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking Yue." Sakura answered back. "Do you want me to drop you home? 'Coz I think you ain't ok."  
  
"No. It's all right I'm fine. It's just that." Sakura tried to say something but just couldn't. "Are you thinking about him again?" Yue asked in a sort of jealous tone.  
  
"Sort of. I'm sorry Yue. But I just can't stop thinking about him. Even now that were going steady, I don't want our relationship end up just becoz of him." Sakura stated now crying looking down, not wanting Yue see her cry. Yue frowned at the sight that Sakura is crying. He placed his hand on Sakura's chin and lifted her face up. He wiped away her tears and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"You know I'll never leave you. I'll be always here for you. I'm not going to be like that guy Syaoran. I'll prove you that I'm much better than him. So don't cry. I'm here and I'll always be." Yue stated, with a soft, low voice giving Sakura confidence, after the kiss. She hugged Sakura giving her warmth. "Now believe in yourself" He got up then Sakura too after. "Let me take you home." Yue lead Sakura to his car and got on. He started the car and left the park, Sakura with him.  
  
~Mall~  
  
A group of young teenagers walked a round the mall laughing and talking to each other. "Hey Li! Wanna go to the club tonight?" A red haired guy asked him. "Sure sounds fun" Syaoran answered while flirting with the girls around him.  
  
"Hey, Toki, what time? Syaoran asked the guy who invited him before. "I dunno, probably around 8pm.". "ok.." He answered as he turned hi attention to the girls and flirted.  
  
A/N: This is the intro. Sorry if it's short. Be up next. Comments, suggestions, flames are welcomed. Pls. Review ü 


	2. Memories from the Past

A/N: This is the 1st chap of this story. Hehe. I don't know what the heck has gotten into me to write this story. Anyway. Thanks for those who reviewed.  
  
I forgot to mention their ages,  
  
Sakura & Tomoyo: 16  
  
Syao-chan and Eriol: 17  
  
Yue, Yukito: 18 (since they are twins in this story)  
  
Touya: 19  
  
Cerberus: 23 (he's the teacher! So what?)  
  
*Sakura, Tomoyo, Syao-chan & Eriol are in 1st year senior high, While the 3 dudes are in their senior years in senior high. Cerberus, well. He's the sort of a childish teacher, that's why most of the students like him.  
  
Message (again):  
  
|What I get? | | | | | |What you get? | | | | | |What I get may just be. | | | | | |Something I want to believe. | | | | | |It may just be an illusion. | | | | | |What I say? | | | | | |What you say? | | | | | |If I don't put it in words. | | | | | |It might not get across. | | | | | |It might not reach anyone. | | | | | |The present. | | | | | |Starts here. | | | | | |A woman never runs away, | | | | | |A woman never hides away, | | | | | |In order to survive. | | | | | |You can't long for healing, | | | | | |Without a fight. | | | | | |A woman never shows her fears, | | | | | |A woman never shows her tears ,| | | | | | | |In order to survive . | | | | | |Tears aren't something , | | | | | |To be shown to someone lightly | |. | | | |What I need? | | | | | |What you need? | | | | | |I have desires, | | | | | |As long as they're not | |satisfied , | | | | | |I might be all right. | | | |What I lose? | | | | | |What you lose? | | | | | |I might be tired of hearing, | | | | | |That you didn't know what you | |had . | | | | | |Until you lost it . | | | |Love . | | | | | |Is here . | | | |A woman could be dangerous , | | | | | |A woman could be generous , | | | | | |In order to survive . | | | | | |I can't just be , | | | | | |A good girl all the time. | | | |A woman could be having fun , | | | | | |A woman could be like a nun , | | | | | |In order to survive . | | | | | |I can't be tender , | | | | | |Without knowing pain . |  
  
Ok. So. Let's start!  
  
Chapter 1: Memories from the past  
  
"Thanks for dropping me home." Sakura thanked Yue and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "It's nothing," he answered back in his normal tone. "then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Yeah. oh and could you tell your brother thank you for picking me up for school last week, it was when you were sick." Sakura stated, changing her mood. "Yukito? He picked you up when I was not around?"  
  
"Aww. Come on! You know that Yukito only goes out w/ my brother." She giggled and hugged Yue. "Thanks again."  
  
"Well then, I must be going now." He gave Sakura a good-bye kiss then waved good-bye at her as he went to his car. "I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning ok?" He stated and drove off.  
  
Sakura went in the house seeing her friend and guardian Cerberus, Blonde hair w/ hazel eyes, standing 6 ½ feet tall, eating cake at the kitchen reading a magazine. "Hey Kero!" Sakura called out using his nickname. " So what's up?" Sakura asked heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing much. So are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked w/ a grin on his face. "Ready for what?" Sakura asked looking confused wondering what he was talking about. "Looks like you weren't listening in my class last week. Since I'm you're Science and Sports Teacher, not to mention you're adviser, don't make fun of me, nor my subjects. You should be listening. Anyway we'll be having some fun tomorrow at the laboratory"  
  
"Ok. What ever. I thought it was something hard to do or you gave us homework that I have actually forgot to do." Sakura stood up and headed upstairs, to her room.  
  
~POV: Sakura~  
  
I went in my room and locked the door. I sat on the corner of my bed and took a glance at my study table. I scanned through the picture frames that were displayed in my table. 1st was my mother's. Next was me, when I was in 3rd grade with my brother. Then a family portrait, my dad, Touya, Cerberus, and me, was beside my mom's picture.  
  
The next one was a picture of Yue with me, as we sat down under the sakura tree. I smiled at the picture, seeing that Yue smiled "This was taken the day I answered him back," Next to it was a picture of the two of them, looking wet and miserable, ", and this one, was taken. when he told me about his feelings..." I tried to think about those days and suddenly, it just flowed through my mind.  
  
~~~Flash back~~~ -Normal POV-  
  
The rained poured down continuously, as Sakura walked down the park, alone. Tears was pouring down her face, letting the rain cover them. She walked, sobbing, crying. "It hurts." Sakura stated placing her hands on her chest. "Why does everything end up like this? I hate myself! I wanna die to end it all up! God! Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura cried and fell down on her knees. She cried out all her anger, and pain that she was feeling.  
  
Suddenly the rain just stopped in Sakura's position. "Don't cry. I hate it when I see you cry." There, Sakura saw Yue holding an umbrella, covering her from the rain.  
  
The two sat down on the nearest bench they could find. "You know. You shouldn't blame everything in Him. Even though. The pain is killing you; you should know how to fight them back. They are just trials or should I say challenges that comes to everyone's lives. You should believe in yourself. Just believe and Stay strong." Yue stated those words in his usual tone, yet with care and worry ness.  
  
"It's just that. no one cares for me. No one loves me. The people who gave me love are all gone now. No one cares for me anymore." Sakura managed to say these between sobs. "But, how about me? I've always cared for you. I love you Sakura. And whatever happens, I'll do anything, just love me back."  
  
"But. You know that I love Syaoran. Even though you've been always here for me, I just can't love you in that way."  
  
"I know. And it's ok. But I promise that I'll never give up on you. I'll give you time. I'll wait for your answer." Yue said disappointed. He stood up and left.  
  
~Change scene~  
  
"Thanks for wonderful lunch." Sakura thanked Yukito and Yue. Yue, Yukito, Touya and Sakura, of course Kero tagging along. "Hey! Monster! Hand me that apple will ya?" Touya ordered Sakura who was really mad when she was called a monster in front of Yue. "Come on Touya. Don't be so mean to her." Yukito demanded as he passed the apple to Touya. "I'm not a monster ok?!" Sakura shouted at his brother then stood up and left them. "I'll go check on her" Yue said as he stood up and went after Sakura.  
  
"Do you think the two will end up together" Yukito asked Touya as he continued eating. "I dunno. All I know is that everything has changed since that Chinese gaki left her." Touya replied, now being worried about Sakura. "Hey? Where's Kero?  
  
"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura stopped and walked slowly, letting Yue catch up with her. "Forget about what Touya said." Yue stated at once when he was walking beside Sakura. "It's ok." The two sat down under the nearby sakura tree.  
  
"Yue.There's something I wanna tell you." Sakura started to blush as she said those words. "What is it?" He asked with his, still, usual tone.  
  
"Thanks for giving me hope that day, even though you left me alone, you gave me strength to stand up again. And also I want to tell you that. I. I love you." As Sakura said the word 'I love you', Yue Smiled and blushed. "Do you mean it?" Yue asked, for the first time, his voice was of joy and was, smiling! Sakura nodded with a huge smile forming on her face. "Yes!" Yue shouted out loud with joy.  
  
~~~End of flash back~~~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"The thing that I can't believe is that Kero took these pictures, without us knowing." She turned her attention back to the pictures. But once she saw the last two pictures, a frowned form on her face. The next pictures were Syaoran with her. She saw those pictures and remembered about their past when they were still little kids.  
  
~~~Flash back (again.)~~~  
  
"Hey. Little girl! Come here!" A little boy shouted out from afar. "What's your name?" He asked at once when the girl was infront of him. "I'm Sakura. What's yours?" Sakura asked as she giggled. "My name is Syaoran. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I've never seen you here before?" Sakura asked as she played in the sandbox with Syaoran. "I just came here yesterday. I came from China. And I still don't have any friends here."  
  
"I can be your friend" Sakura stated as she played. "Really?" Syaoran asked delighted. "yes!" Sakura answered and they played in the sandbox together.  
  
Years have passed, and they reached their High school years (junior HS). Everything has changed between Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was still a bit childish, and has gained new friends like Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika and other more. While Syaoran, since the popular guys around school, hang out with them, He seemed to have forgotten Sakura and became like the popular guys.  
  
~~~End of flash back~~~  
  
Sakura, feeling tired, slept thinking about the times when Syaoran still was her friend.  
  
~~~Kitchen~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Kero called out as he prepared the table for dinner. "Your dad and Touya ain't gonna come home tonight. And it's time for us to eat. So come down here now if you want to eat before I think of eating everything!" Kero glanced at his watch. "Well then. 5 seconds have passed. Very well then. I'll eat it all up." He smiled and hurriedly took a seat and started munching on every food at the table.  
  
A/N: This is chapter 1. Sorry if the second flash back about Syaoran was short. And as you can see, this chap was all about Sakura. In the next chap, everything would be about Syao-chan. Pls. R&R.  
  
Next Chapter: In da Club  
  
ü  
  
o11-AnimE-LuVeR-0o7 -niGHtmArE-  
  
Ja!  
  
Review, Review, Review!!! 


	3. In da Club

A/N: Hey. Guess I'm back. Sorry if I didn't update. I've been facing lots of problems and got no time to update. Well. Good thing I'm updating now.  
  
Sorry if I didn't update.  
  
Chapter 2: In da Club  
  
(A/N: This chappie happened at the same time with the last chap.)  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry if I'm late. So what's up?" Syaoran shouted trying to be heard. Loud noise was surrounding him. Noise, lots of people, lights and all. He took a seat beside his so-called "best friend".  
  
"Glad you made it. We all thought you weren't coming. Anyway, just enjoy everything. Drinks on me!" His so-called "best friend" answered. Some of the guys around them left and went on to the dance floor. Some went to the bar and had some drinks.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to come here for something important." Syaoran stated in his usual, cold tone. "Come on Toki. You know I don't like too much people around. Is this really important?" He asked with an irritated voice glaring at the girls staring, drooling over him.  
  
"Well. This is sort of important. Were celebrating because of you." He replied turning his gaze to Syaoran. "Because of me?"  
  
"Yeah. Duh. It's been 4 years and we still hadn't celebrated the day you joined our group. So I guess it's that important. Anyway, are you just gonna stay there?" He asked then got a nod from Syaoran. "Ok. I'll head on to the dance floor and have fun. Ok? Tell me when you'll gonna leave 'kay?" Toki made his way through the crowd and on to the dance floor leaving Syaoran at the corner.  
  
Syaoran made his way through the crowd heading to the bar. He ordered some Vodka and just sat at the nearest chair he could find. He gazed through the crowd and saw someone who caught his attention. It was a girl (A/N: Duh! 'Cause if it's a guy, then that would make Syaoran, the most adorable, lovable, huggable, sweet, hot, cutie, etc., gay.), a girl probably at his age. What caught his attention was that she looked like someone he knew. She had this long auburn hair and those beautiful emerald eyes. He just kept his eyes locked on to those emerald orbs, then later realize that the girl turned her gaze unto him and walked towards him.  
  
"Hi!" the girl greeted taking a seat right beside him. "Um. Hi" Syaoran answered. The girl ordered vodka and drank the whole thing up one-shot. "I saw you looking at me. So. could you please explain." The girl asked politely.  
  
"Sorry about that. About me looking at you without any reason. I just thought you were the girl I was looking for." He answered and drank his vodka one-shot. "I see. By the way, the name's Sachi Miyamura. And you are?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." He gladly shook Sachi's hand as he introduces himself. "Is this girl important to you?" Sachi asked.  
  
"Yeah. But." he answered but was not able to finish his sentence. 'Should I tell her? I just met this girl. But she looks trustworthy.'  
  
"But? But what?" She asked curiously. "Well. I can't tell you. Its because I just met you and all."  
  
"Ok. I get the picture. Hope we can be friends. Here's my number. Call me when you go nobody to talk to ok?" She handed out one of her calling card to Syaoran then gave him a smirk. "Hope I'll see 'ya again. Bye" She ran off and disappeared through the crowd.  
  
Syaoran glanced at his watch and sighed. "It's already late. I guess I'd better be going too." He stood up and looked for Toki.  
  
A/N: This is chap 2. Not much eh? You'll know more about Syao-chan in the coming chapters.  
  
Pls. R&R!!!  
  
~ niGHtmArE 


	4. He's Back!

Chapter 3: He's Back?

**_Beep!!!! BEEP!!!!!!!BEEP!!!!!!!!!_**

"Ugh… Darn alarm clock" Syaoran stated as he turned off the alarm clock and then got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and change. Few minutes later, he went down to have his breakfast. After that, he went to school.

~ Sakura ~

"Hey Sakura wake up! You'll be late if you wont get up now!" Kero shouted as he prepared breakfast for the two of them. "Ok. I'm coming!" Sakura shouted back. Few minutes later Sakura came down and ate with Kero.

"Who's gonna pick you up today? Yue? Yukito? Or that **pesky, little, Chinese Freak**?" Kero asked. "Yue will pick me up. Oh and… Don't mention a thing about that _Chinese Gaki_…" Sakura answered back as finish up eating her food. "Whoa Sakura… It's the first time you called that kid like that. What happened? He just got back from Hong Kong, right?"

"Yup he just got back. Argh… just, don't ask what happened…" Sakura stated giving Kero a don't-ever-ask-what-happened glare as she got up from her seat and went upstairs to fix up her things.

Minutes Later…"Saku!!! Yue's here!"

"Coming!" Sakura rushed down almost stumbling down the stairs. "Sorry, clumsy me… hehe ^^ " she fixed herself up and went to Yue who was seating at the sofa waiting for her. "Good morning!" she greeted giving Yue a kiss on the cheeks.

"So shall we go now?" Yue asked taking Sakura's bag for him to carry. "Sure!"

Yue walked out the house followed by Sakura. The two of them got in Yue's car, a red convertible sports car, and left.

~School

          15 minutes later…

"Here's your stuff…" Yue handed out Sakura's bag and gave it to her. "I heard Syaoran's back… I hope he won't cause you any more trouble." He drove off heading to the next building beside Sakura's school. (A/N: Junior H.S. building is Beside the Senior H.S building…)

~Locker room

"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her friend cheerfully, Eriol behind her.  "Hey girl! Hi Eriol! So what's up?" Sakura asked as she took out her math book out of her locker. "Oh… nothing much… Same as always… Oh and I heard that Syaoran's back…"

"Well… yeah. He's back… And that worries me, a lot." Sakura replied as she closed her locker. The three of them walked out of the Locker room and headed out to their first class. 

"Um… Sakura. Can I talk to you at lunchtime? Alone?" Eriol asked as he stopped in front of his classroom door. "Ok. Sure. Take care!" Eriol went in his class while the two girls went in the next room.

~1st Class: Science (A/N: Kero's class…)

"Good Morning Class!!!" Kero exclaimed as he suddenly went in the classroom. The students greeted back then took their seats. "I'm gonna introduce to you two new students for this class." He called the two students to enter the classroom. "Go and introduce yourselves…"

"My Name is Syaoran Li." The guy with the messy chestnut hair with amber eyes introduced himself. He glanced through the class and recognized Sakura, who was not paying attention to him.

"And I am Sachi Miyamura from England." The girl that looks like Sakura, except Sachi has long hair up to her waist, introduced herself.

"Thank you… Ms. Miyamura, Please take the seat between Sakura and Tomoyo right there at the back. As for you Chinese gak… I mean Syaoran, take the seat behind Sakura." The two took their seats and attentively paid attention to the teacher.

"Ok. So let's start. Oh I almost forgot! Class I would be grouping you into ten groups that would mean 3 persons per group. And now, I'll be announcing your group. First group Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Takeshi. Second group Akane, Ranma and Rika (A/N:I just can't think of any names… Don't mind it…). Third group Sachi, Sakura, and Syaoran.  Fourth grou—

"WHAT!!!???" Sakura exclaimed, shouting it out, stood up, looking frustrated. "I just said that Sachi and Syaoran are your group mates." He answered back politely. "And Sakura, could you please lessen the volume of your voice?"

"Sorry… But why me?" She desperately asked.

"It's because you're the one who works hard on this subject. I'm sure you can guide the two of them." 

"Ok. Fine."

(A/N: I won't write down the whole list of groupings. It's kinda long so…)

~Lunch break

"Hey Eriol! What is it that you want with me?" Sakura asked as she joined Eriol who was seating on a bench.

"I'll ask something about Syaoran…"

"Ok… Shoot."

"Tell me what you think about him."

"He's a… stupid, gud-looking, back-stabbing, promise breaker."

"Um… Ok… Anyway. Do you still love him?"

…

…

"Sakura?"

"No. I love Yue. He's better than that Chinese gaki."

"Do you like him?"

"No. I hate him. From the bottom of my heart I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he left me. And didn't even care for me. I loved him and you know that. But now that love has faded. Gone."

"Ok. Thanks. That's all I want to know. There's this new guy in my class. Toki Sakamoto."

"I see. Have you eaten already?"

"Yup. How about you?"

"Not yet. I'm taking lunch with Tomoyo. See Ya Later!" He packed up his things and left Sakura alone.

3 minutes later…

Sakura, who was still sitting on the bench, just sat there. But now with tears trickling down her face…

A/N: So whaddya think?  Please tell me your comments and suggestions okay? Hope this chap. is not bad…

Anyway… REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!     ^ ^


	5. School

Chapter 4: School… (A/N: I just can't think of a title for this chap… Gomen! Ü  "

~Someone's POV~

_"Sakura…"_ I whispered as I look at her cry. I just kept my eyes on her, as I tried not to show my self, hiding behind the sakura tree near the bench on where she is sitting on. I just looked at her with pitiful eyes, wondering what happened between Sakura and Eriol's conversation before. Sakura stood up and fixed herself. I saw her wipe those tears. She formed up a smile and left. That smile… 'I know that smile…' I frowned as I got out of hiding and watch Sakura run up to her friends…

~Normal POV~

            10 minutes later…

~Syaoran

"Hey Syaoran!" Toki greeted as he waved his hand. "What's up?" He asked as he took a seat beside him. "Not much. I like this school. So are we staying here 'till we finish up Junior High or go back to Hong Kong after graduating in Senior High?"

"I don't know…" He answered back as he saw someone familiar pass by. 'Sakura' He just kept his eye on her as she ran heading towards the locker rooms.

"Hey man. Know that girl?" Toki asked as he saw Syaoran kept eye on at her. Then seeing girls that pass by drool at them, some going beet red.

"No… 

~Sakura

'Why did I even went through that route?' She asked herself as she looked back at Syaoran who was talking to his friend. 'Hmm. Never seen the guy… Probably a new comer also…'

"Oi! Sakura!"

Sakura looked back and saw **him** looking at her. "Hey." She stopped as she saw him walk towards her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing… Just came to check if everything's all right. 'Cause a kaijuu like you might destroy the whole building."

**"TOUYA!!! I'm not a kaijuu!"** She stomped hard on his brother's feet.

**"AAAHHHH!!!!!!"** Touya screamed, making the building shake.

"That voice of yours is the one that might destroy the building…"

"Never mind… I'm just checking you out since father and I weren't home last night. I'll leave now…" He said as he quickly left the building. 'Looks like I have to go by the clinic again…'

~After Class~

~Syaoran

"Bye guys… I'll see you tomorrow." Toki drove his car out of the school. Syaoran, on the other hand, went back in the building.

He went back to his classroom to get his things. Once he entered he saw Sakura and Sachi talking. 'Those two really look the same… Weird…' 

"I'll be leaving now. Nice meeting you." Sakura took her bag and left the room, leaving Sachi and Syaoran alone.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted.

"Nice seeing you again. So, is Sakura the girl you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious. When I saw her, it was like me looking at a mirror."

"Ok…"

"So you're from Hong Kong."

"Yeah"

"How long have you stayed there?"

"I was born there. I took grade school here in Japan. I went back to Hong Kong and stayed there for 8 years, and now I'm back here."

"I see… And Sakura?"

"She **WAS** my friend, the _only friend_ I had when I was in grade school."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm just curious…"

"I'm not telling you, yet. I still don't trust you."

"I see… I'm having this party on Friday at my place. Wanna come?"

"Ok…"

"Then I guess I'll just see you around. Bye" Sachi left leaving Syaoran alone.

"… I don't know what happened between us…" Syaoran frowned then got ready to leave.

A/N: Confusing eh? I too am confused. Anyway. I'll be waiting for reviews. Ok?

Comments, suggestions, flames, etc…. are welcomed.

'Till next chap!

~o11-AnimE-LuVeR-0o7

~niGHtmArE


	6. Day Dreaming

**Hey I'm back!**

**Sorry if I wasn't around for such a long time… Something happened with our PC and it took so long too be fixed. Sorry for the delay.**

**Anyway. Since I too am busy, I tried to find time for this chap.**

**Here it goes!!!!**

Chapter 5: Day Dreaming _'Another day at school… Boring… Welcomed with math class makes it more worse… Why am I so unlucky?'_ Sakura took some notes of the equations written on the board. As she started copying notes, something just snapped inside her. She turned her eyes towards Syaoran who was seating before Sachi. (He transferred. Instead behind Sakura, He's now seating in front of Sachi, who's on the right side of Sakura. Gets?) 

_'Syao… What happened between us? There, we used to go home together. Sharing thoughts and everything… And now, nothing's left. Why did you leave me?'_ She rested down and fell asleep on her desk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Darkness… Sakura was walking on a place so dark. She just walked, walked, continued on walking… walk until she was exhausted. She stopped and took a seat. While taking a rest, she looked a round her surroundings then saw some light on the far left. She quickly stood up and ran heading to the light's direction. She was getting closer. She ran faster. She heard her name being called, echoing throughout the place. The closer she gets to the light, the louder her name is being called. She saw a figure of a guy and girl, together, holding hands. She ran faster. 'Almost there…' She thought as she heard her name being called._

**_"SAKURA!!!"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Sakura!!!"** The teacher called

Sakura woke up. "What?" She mumbled, eyes half closed. "Are you paying attention?" The teacher asked with a glare. "If you were paying attention you could probably answer this question. What is the square root of…

'Stupid me… I hope I can get away with this one.' She thought to herself as the teacher went on with the equation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Saku!" Tomoyo called. "Hey…" she answered dully. "What happened girl?" Tomoyo asked as tried to take a bite of her Sandwich.

"Stupid Math teacher…"

"Oh…Yeah… Now I remember…" She answered and just kept quiet. She just ate her food.

"Hope things won't go on with bad luck the whole day…" She took a bite of her food and just looked around the cafeteria. She saw Syaoran with his new friend and with… "Sachi!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Tomoyo asked… "What's with her?"

"Um… Nothing…" She just kept on eating her food while from time to time, she checks on Sachi and Syaoran.

**A/N: Well that's just it… I'll try to continue this story, but probably I'll update on April 3. It's our last month at school, that's why I'm really busy… Anyway, Just a little bit more, and I'll be using all my time on my stories this vacation. Pls. be patient     ^_^***

**Pls… REVIEW!!!!!   ü ü ü **

**_~niGHtmArE_**

**_~o11-AnimE-LuVeR-0o7_**


	7. Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations 

_It was a very warm Thursday afternoon. The bell already rang, that means classes are already dismissed. Students go out, have picnics or do other stuff like sports or just hanging out in their classrooms, since they don't have classes the next day that is Friday. And for our Sakura…_

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly to her friend

"What? She asked as she put in books and pens in her bag.

"Wanna have sleepover in my place tonight? Since both of us are going to Sachi's party tomorrow and my house is just 3 blocks away from hers, **AND**! I dunno what I'm gonna wear, so umm… Could 'ya?"

"Ok. However, could we pass by my place first? I've got to go pick up some things first"

"Sure. So… Let's go!" The two left the room and directly went to Tomoyo's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Please! I'm begging you! Look, I'm gonna be all alone tonight and my mom would be probably home late, maybe midnight or tomorrow early morning. So please. Can you stay and help me fix things up for tomorrow???**"

"Aww… Come on Sachi. Isn't there anybody who could stay with you besides me?"

"I still don't have friends. And the only one that I've been much close to is **you AND KINOMOTO**…"

"Well… I guess I could."

"So your not yet sure… Come on Li! Make a final statement!"

"…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so glad! Haha!" Sachi exclaimed as she set up decorations alongside the pool.

"I can't believe I said YES…"

"Come on. It's just ok. Right?"

"Well… For you."

_For 2 whole hours, the two set up decorations and took a rest after that…_

"I'm glad that were already done. I'm tired" Sachi commented as she took a seat. It was already dark and is about time for dinner.

"I'm not tired. However, I am hungry. Wanna grab something to eat outside? I'll treat you."

"Really? By the looks of you, I think you're not that type of a goody guy act." She stood up and went to the door.

"Why? You don't want me to treat you? Then you treat me, since I helped you decorate the whole house." He answered back as he too stood up.

"Umm… I don't have money. So I guess you should be really treating me then."

"Sure. So… Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The two finished up eating and passed by the park. Since their tummies are full, they decided to take a rest for a while._

"Hey Li?" She asked feeling kind of awkward.

"You could just call me Syaoran."

"Ok…"

"So what are you going to ask me?"

"**Do you trust me now?**" She asked looking strait into Syaoran's eyes.

"**…**"

"Well… When I asked 'What happened between the two of you?' **You and Kinomoto**, you told me you couldn't tell me cause you still doesn't trust me."

_"… I think…"_

"So… I guess it's a **no**."

"But… **_I guess… I could tell it to you_**… But make sure you won't tell this to anyone. If you do, you'll never hear from me again."  Ha stated coldly.

"Ok. I promise. So what happened between the two of you?"

"Actually…. **I don't know**."

"You… don't know? Are you sure? Or you just wouldn't really want to tell me?"

"_I'm honest_. I really do not know. All I know is that when I took a vacation here 2 years ago, Sakura was different. At first, when we were still in grade school, she was really kind and all. However, when we were about to finish grade school, I tried to avoid her. She was too much acting still like a child. **_She's so childish at that time_**, and it was like ruining my image of being known at school…"

"You mean **your Popularity**…"

"Yeah. **_I hated it. I hated her_**. When I left, I receive letters from her, but I didn't answer back. At that time, I know that I've hurt her and that's why 2 years ago I decided to take a vacation here to say sorry to her. But… When I was here, I can't even get near her. **_She's changed and that made me scared_** to go near her. Up to now. I still don't even know how she acts today… So, guess it's my fault.  _And I just don't want to face the truth that it's my fault…"_

"I see. Did the two of you have a relationship?"

"Nope. Just friends. However, for me, I wanted it to be more than that, 2 years ago."

"I see…"

"What made you want to know in the first place???"

"Nothing. Just Curious. **Why won't you smile?** I never saw you smile?"

"You're so unlucky. You never saw me smile. **I just smile when I'm _with Sakura_**"

"So I guess she's lucky."

"**…**"

"_Sorry…_"

"I don't care. Anyway, should we go back?" Syaoran asked as he stood up _offering a hand to Sachi, **with a smile**._

"I guess so…"She answered kind of in secured but a little glad when she saw Syaoran smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_A/N: This is all for this chap. Anyway hope It's ok._**

****

****

**_I hope this answers some of your questions about Syao-chan!_**

****

**_'Till next!_**

****

**_~ o11-AnimE-LuVeR-0o7_**

**_~ niGHtmArE_**


	8. The Unexpected

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected**

****

****

> ****
> 
> **Syaoran and Sachi walked, going back to Sachi's place, while Sakura and Tomoyo started heading out to Sakura's place.**
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **"Hey Tomoyo"**
> 
> **"What?"**
> 
> **"Did you notice that Sachi and Syaoran are being really close to each other?"**
> 
> **"Why are you asking? You jealous?"**
> 
> **"No! I'm not! It's just that I'm…**
> 
> **"Hey Sakura!**** Look over there!" Tomoyo pointed out. "Isn't that Sachi? With a guy?"**
> 
> **"Hmmm… Yeah… Let's go over there and greet her."**
> 
> **"ok"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **"Darn…"**
> 
> **"Hey.. Syaoran.. Why?"**
> 
> **"Go on ahead. I'll just pick up my coins… Fell out of my pocket." He stated as he knelt down to pick up the coins.**
> 
> **"Ok…"**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **"Hi Sachi!"******
> 
> **"Oh! Hey Sakura! Tomoyo!"**
> 
> **"So you alright?"**** Tomoyo asked**
> 
> **"Oh yeah… The party… So are the decos done?" Sakura asked while she peeped passed Sachi's shoulder to see who the guy was. **
> 
> **"Yeah!**** Everything's going smoothly!"**
> 
> **"You know what? The two of you can change places! You look the same! Well… One has the shorter hair though and a little diffrence with your voice tone.." Tomoyo examined. **
> 
> **"Hey Sach!**** I'm ok now… Who you… talking… to?" He slowed down when he saw Sakura.**
> 
> **"Hi Syaoran!"**** Tomoyo greeted.**
> 
> **"oh… um… Sakura and Tomoyo…"**
> 
> **"Hi… Sakura…" Syao greeted**
> 
> **Sakura looked at him **
> 
> **_'come on… Say hi to him!' _**
> 
> **_ 'don't! he might be just playing goody-goody to get Sachi's attention' _**
> 
> **_ 'Sakura! You know he is not like that'_**
> 
> **"Sachi… Sorry but I might be taking up your time. You seem to be busy… So I'll just see you tomorrow.." She told her and shook hands with her. "Excuse us…" was all she managed to say to Syaoran. "Let's go Tomoyo…"**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_'Bumer!'_**** Syaoran looked at Sakura who was already a block away from Sakura..**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry…. But I've been busy… even though it's our vacation… And Sorry if this one's a shortie….**

** I'll try to update as soon as I can! Gomen guys!!!! bows her head =3**

****

****

****


	9. Regret and Disappointment

A/N: Weird title huh?

**Regret and Disappointment**

_Sakura and Tomoyo_

"I... I won't... I'm not going!" Sakura told Tomoyo. "I can't"

"Come on. It doesn't mean that they have a relationship or something. And Sachi is just a new girl. She's just making friends."

"I can't face him. I'm a coward. Probably the reason he didn't talk to me was because I was so stubborn, stupid, clumsy, childish... at that time." She stated. "When he came back 2 years ago, I was so arrogant! I tried to get back on him by doing the same thing he did to me...

_Syaoran_

He went straight to his room and sat on the bed. 'My mistake again...' He looked at the phone that was placed on the bedside table. He dialed Toki's number.

"Hello? Toki speaking"

"Hey. It's me, Syaoran. Are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You're going to right?"

"I am thinking about that. I probably won't go."

"WHAT!? Why dude?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry."

"Ok. My mom called. She told me I have to go back to Hong Kong by next week. Sorry man."

"It's ok... I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye" He hangs up and thought of calling Sakura.

'Should I?'

He dialed Sakura's number, his heart beating fast.

Ring...Ring...Ring

Ring...Ring...

Ring...

Ri...

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo!?Um... Hey this is Syaoran..." 'HUH?' He wondered.

"Hi... Sorry but Sakura is preparing snacks downstairs."

"I see... So I'll just ask you. How's Sakura?"

"She's ok. You know about Yue and Her right?" She asked curiously

"Yeah... I heard it from Eriol. How was she when... well, about what happened early this night?"

"She's not so good... She was crying a while ago... I'm worried."

"It's my fault huh?"

"No... It's not... Let's just give her time... So should you wait for her or you'll hang up now?"

"I think... I'll just give her time... Thanks Tomoyo. And don't tell her I called."

"I won't. Bye"

'How stupid am I?'

---Next day---

"Where's Sakura?" Eriol, who was with Syaoran, asked Tomoyo, who was with Sachi.

"Yue." She answered back. "But... Something seems wrong about Yue. He was drunk this morning and... I dunno. I have a bad feeling." Tomoyo continued.

"Syaoran?" Sachi asked looking over at Syaoran that is worried.

"I... I have to go..."

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked

"Look for her. 'Cause I'm worried. The day is over and I have not seen her in school. She's not like that."

"I'm going with you" Sachi demanded.

"No... You guys wait for me at the party. I'll check up on Sakura."

"Ok..." The 3 answered.

"Tomoyo, where do you think Yue brought her?"

"I dunno. I'll just give you Yue's plate number." She wrote down YUE 711, Yue's plate number on a paper.

"Thanks." Syaoran left and looked for Kero.

---Faculty room---

"Kero!" Syaoran saw and called him. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No... She wasn't in class and she left early with her BOYFRIEND!" He said teasing Syaoran.

"Ok... Thanks" He left, leaving a confused Kero.

"Was that Syaoran? He didn't even get mad at me..." Kero wondered but shrugged it off and continued his work.

---Yue's Place---

"Yukito... Where's your brother?"

"I don't know. He left early this morning and hasn't got back yet." He answered politely. "Sorry, but I have to leave and close the door now. I'm going to Sachi's Place for the party.

"I see... Thanks" Syaoran left and thought where she could be.

---Party---

"So Syaoran did really love Sakura..." Sachi sighed. She was disappointed. He liked Syaoran since they first met at the bar.

"Yeah..." Eriol answered. "He was just stubborn. He prioritized his popularity rather than Sakura. We fought that day. I told him that he should not have done that. Probably that's why he has Toki. He replaced me. But I was fine with it."

"_Sakura_..." Sachi mumbled. _'You really are lucky... to have his love'_

_Syaoran_

'Where are you?' he looked high and low for her. The bad thing was it started raining. He took a rest at the park. The rain soaked his clothes wet. He remembered the call Yue gave him last 

"You know what Syaoran. You're just a kid! You can't do anything about it. You are stupid." Yue's drunken voice pierced thru Syaoran's mind. "Sakura is mine! So back off!"

"I'm not doing anything to her!" Syaoran answered back.

"Yes you did! You made her cry!"

"..." Syaoran couldn't answer. _'I made her...cry!?'_

"You're hurting her! So back off!"

Yue hang up....

'_I made her cry...'_

Syaoran saw a car parked across him. He ran towards it and saw its headlights on. He peered inside and found no one. He searched the area and heard some screaming ahead him.

_Sakura_

"No! Yue! Stop it!" Sakura was crying. She tried to get away from Yue who was taking her clothes off.

"Come on Sakura... It's ok. I'll make you mine! Syaoran would never get you once I'm thru with what I'll do to you. I love you." Sakura was lying on the ground between Yue's legs. Yue took of Sakura's top, leaving only her bra, and kissed her hard on the lips.

Sakura tried to scream and hit Yue on the chest. She tried to push him away. Yue's right hand explored Sakura's body.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Syaoran screamed as he pulled Yue off Sakura. He punched him hard on the face. Yue fought back. He punched Syaoran on the tummy and smirked.

"You're an Idiot kid" He launched a hard punch, but Syaoran was able to evade it, hitting the tree behind Syaoran. Syaoran punched him hard on the face thrice leaving him unconscious.

Syaoran ran towards Sakura who was weak. "Sakura... Are you ok? Come on. Speak up."

"_Syaoran..."_ Sakura mumbled before she fainted....

A/N: Hope this chapter is ok

Pls. Review.


	10. Sakura's Feelings

A/N: So many things had happened... I dunno if I should be happy to be alive...

**Sakura's Feelings**

_Syaoran_

"Eriol, call the hospital! Quick!" Syaoran ordered once he went in house. He was carrying Sakura all the way. He placed her on the sofa. "Sakura... Can you hear me?" He asked in a very concerned tone.

Eriol, with Tomoyo and Sachi behind him, went back in the room and checked on Syaoran. When Tomoyo saw Sakura, she ran towards her and faced Syaoran with a very calm face, then asked "Can you please tell me what happened?"

Syaoran explained the whole thing, while Sachi took some towel and dry clothing for Sakura. Sachi took care of Sakura until the ambulance arrived.

**---Hospital---**

"Is she awake yet?" Syaoran asked the doctor who just went out the room Sakura was in.

"She's still unconscious. She has a fever, but she's ok. Nothing else is wrong. You may check on her if you want." The doctor answered calmly and politely.

"Thank you Doc." Syaoran shook the doctor's hands before he went in. She found Sakura peacefully unconscious. He went near her, towards the bed. He sat on the chair and turned to face Sakura. He took her hand in his, and kissed it. _'Is all of this my fault?'_ he asked. "Why did this have to happen to you? Why not just me? It hurts me seeing you like this..." he said aloud. His voice, you'll know that he's about to cry with that voice.

"Syaoran..." Sakura mumbled as she tried to wake up. "Is...is that you?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She saw him there, sitting on a chair beside her bed, looking at her. He had a tear that went down his cheek, one teardrop. It was the first time she saw him cry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked in a way that the person would know that she is really concerned.

"I'm just happy" he mumbled as a smile formed on his face. "I'm happy that you're back." His smile got wider, and his hands hold Sakura's more tightly. "And, you're now talking to me." He answered. "I was worried about you last night. I thought Yue did something to you. I was so worried. For some reason, I really did care."

Sakura placed her other hand on Syaoran's cheeks. "Don't be." She said as she wiped the tear away. "I'm still here, still alive and feeling better." She told him in a calm voice.

"You should rest." Syaoran suddenly told her. "You still have a fever. You should rest." He stood up, about to leave. He smiled at her for the last time then turned around to leave the room.

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed him by the wrist. "I have to ask you something..."

"What?" He asked, his back still on Sakura's, not wanting to face her anymore.

Sakura suddenly pulled him. He was suddenly, accidentally, pulled by Sakura to face her. When he turned, Sakura caught his lips with hers. Sakura kissed him. _'What am I doing?!'_ she asked herself inside her head. _'You love him, Right? Then there's nothing bad with this!'_ answered her heart.

Syaoran, startled by her actions, wanted to stop it. But then, he felt his heart on the right place. His heart felt that it was home. His heart found its place, its home. And Syaoran knew that. He just gave into the kiss. He closed his eyes with satisfaction.

When they parted, Sakura asked him "What do you think about that? How do you feel?" She asked with a serious look, looking straight into his eyes.

"I...I...Have to go..." He turned around to leave.

"You haven't answered my question!" She ran towards him. Not wanting him to leave. "Do you like Sachi?"

"Yes... I like her." He answered back that question. _'Does Sakura love me? Why did she have to ask such questions?'_ he asked his self.

"Do you... love her?" Sakura asked again.

"I really have to go. You should rest." He told her once again.

"I think you do..." Sakura told him, while she stepped back away from him. "I think you should have just left me last night with Yue. Or just not take me to the hospital... Probably things would be way better without me."

Syaoran turned to face her. "What are you saying!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Hey... this is all I can type for the day. Sorry for updating just know... Lots of things happened...

Please review.

Thanks


	11. Sakura's Feelings II

A/N: I've got nothing to say

* * *

Continuation of the chapter:

**Sakura's Feelings**

-Sakura's POV-

He was mad and worried with that tone. _'Could he be really worried about me?'_ I asked myself. I suddenly felt my knees weak, but I gathered up my strength to keep on standing. "I said... You should have just left me. What is your reason for saving me anyway? It's like you care..." I answered him back. Darn... My fever IS something. Making me say such things...

_'Why the heck am I opening up anyway!?'_

_'Do I still really love him!?'_

_'Should I tell him!?'_

"**_I care..._**" I heard him mumble. Even though he tried to say it softly, darn... I heard his gentle voice... I loved it. "Why?" I asked. _'Why did he care anyway?'_

_Ahhh!!!!! Why do I have so many questions inside my head!!!!???? About him and me!?_

"It's because... you're... you're someone special. To me." I looked up into those eyes. Those heartwarming eyes, and so as his smile. I think I'm about to melt. Hearing him say that made me... HAPPY. God! My heart's beating faster than before...

I saw him lowered his head.

_**DID I JUST SEE HIM BLUSHING!?**_

_'I guess... **I **still and DO **LOVE HIM**' _

I felt my knees weaken. Then my vision blurred.

_'What's happening!?'_

I placed a hand on my forehead. My heart's aching for some reason... My chest... It gets tighter... Darn... I placed a hand over my chest.

_'I can't... breathe...'_

**_"Syaoran..._**

**--Normal POV--**

Sakura tried to call out to him. When Syaoran looked up, she saw her on the floor trying to breathe. He ran over to her, but then... She fainted.

**- - - - - - Next Day (Early Morning)**

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Hello? Eriol speaking"

"Hey... It's me -sob-."

"Syaoran! What happened!?"

"Sakura... She's..." Eriol could hear Syaoran's sobs... He was crying.

"How's Sakura? Tell me"

**_"Sakura... She's...._**

* * *

A/N: That's it for this one. Please review!


End file.
